


Might Have Been

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Have Been

He'd wanted Slytherin, just to prove to his mother that it didn't matter who she'd chosen for his father after all, and the Sorting Hat had obliged him. And he got along, really, though there were times when he watched the boys in the other houses and wondered what might have been instead.

Ravenclaw would have been all right, at least no one would have copied his homework there; and the Hufflepuffs were quietly happy with each other. But if the hat had said Gryffindor he knew that would have made everything different.

Pettigrew didn't know how lucky he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published here: <http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/171771.html>


End file.
